Realize
by meganxrawr
Summary: They had both thought it would be easy to not get attached. They had been enemies, after all. However, they had never been told that it was a thin line, the line between love and hate.


**Disclaimer; **If I were JK Rowling, I wouldn't be sharing a house with two parents, two brothers, one sister and six cats.

**Author's Note; **This is just a short little one-shot I wanted to do, to escape the stress of my house. I hope you like it. :)

xxxxxxxxxxx

_If you just realized what I just realized, then we'd be perfect for each other  
and we'd never find another._  
_If you just realized what I just realized, we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other._

Realize - Colbie Caillat

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a two year arrangement. They would spend two years having mind blowing, hot animal sex, and then they would part ways. Hermione had never been satisfied with Ron or the other two Gryffindor boys she had been with. Draco had found his satisfaction with every female he had ever been with, but he wanted more than plain missionary position sex. He wanted a little more than sex. He wanted someone who could give back just as much as he gave. He wanted Hermione Granger.

So, he had went about getting her. They had begun working together after the war and it was then that he realized he wanted her in his bed. He had walked around in a state of semi-arousal for weeks, becoming fully aroused whenever she was near. Her walk, the way she smelled, her voice, the way she ate her food, the way her clothes fit her, every thing she did made Draco's penis stand up and beg for her attention. She could've came to work in a beekeeper's helmet, or a straight jacket and his penis would still be happy.

After three months of a verbal tango, sly touches and cold showers several times a day, Draco had taken a chance. Hermione had been in the middle of a small spiel about house elves when Draco had slammed his mouth onto hers, his body crashing into hers, trapping her between an unyielding cold stone wall and his unyielding hot body. He could still feel the hard points of her nipples pressing against his chest, her slim and capable fingers twining in his hair at the nape of his neck, her eager tongue coming out to play with his. He had grasped her hips, pulling her against his pulsing erection, moaning at the torturous contact.

That was how it began. They had stolen every moment from then on. Draco had warned Hermione that he wasn't looking for anything more than conversation and sex. Hermione had been relieved that she didn't have to get emotionally involved. They had came up with an agreement - they would spend two years having a no-strings affair, where they were both free to leave anytime before the affair was through, but it would not go on for any longer than the two years.

They had both thought it would be easy to not get attached. They had been enemies, after all. However, they had never been told that it was a thin line, the line between love and hate.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger lay in her lover's arms, her skin coated with sweat, her heart pounding. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest as his breathing regulated and he fell into blissful sleep. She wished she could fall into sleep, into the oblivion where her brain stopped working in overdrive, and her heart didn't feel as though it was being churned in a meat grinder.

Tomorrow her two year affair with Draco Malfoy would end. Tomorrow she would be left alone, with her world in tangles and her heart in pieces. She had told herself thousands of times not to fall in love. This was Draco Malfoy, her enemy, the ferret. Her mind kept repeating that, saying that the sex was just sex. But Hermione's heart knew it was much more than that. Draco Malfoy was her lover, the man who made her breakfast in bed on her birthday, who brought her roses for no reason and whose heart cried out to hers. She knew they belonged together. She just didn't know how to go about making Draco realize that, in the two hours she had left before her life as she knew it ended.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco lay with Hermione in his arms, her bushy mass of curls tickling his nose, her beautiful body pressed against his. He could hear her brain working, but he had no idea what she was thinking about. She was probably doing the mental math as to how many hours before their affair ended. He never should've got involved with her, but he hadn't meant to fall in love with her. How was he going to survive life without her? There was no way he could tell her that he didn't want an affair with her, but a life. He wanted to see her body swollen with his children. He wanted to be with her when her hair turned grey. He wanted her to be with him forever, but she had only been with him for the sex.

He couldn't tell her he loved her, and she couldn't tell him she needed him, that she'd love him forever. That she would be the only one for him, always.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The morning sun rose too quickly. Neither one of them had gotten any sleep, both lost in the inevitable heartbreak that would occur with the rising of the sun. Hermione was the first one to rise, slipping out of the bed and into the shower. Draco watched her go, his eyes blurred and an ache in his throat. He rose from bed, striding towards the bathroom door Hermione hadn't bothered to lock. He climbed in the shower and wrapped his arms around her. They went on to make soapy warm love to each other, savoring every kiss, every touch, knowing this was goodbye. They both used their wands to dry off, and got dressed, neither saying a word. They apparated to the coffee shop where they had agreed to say goodbye. They stood for a long moment, staring at each other, their hands wrapped around warm take out cups, the only thing keeping them from reaching for each other.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Granger." _I love you, stay with me._

"It was great while it lasted, Malfoy." _I wish it lasted forever._

Draco placed one last gentle kiss on her lips, gave her a crooked smile and turned to walk away. Hermione turned in the opposite direction, her heart breaking. She couldn't resist turning around for one last glance, tears sliding down her cheeks, her mouth frozen.

Draco wanted to make it back to the manor before his legs gave away, before the tears that were welling in his eyes made their way out from under his lashes. He knew he shouldn't, but unwillingly, his body turned around, to get one last look.

The only piece of heart that wasn't in Hermione's possession shattered when he saw her standing there, tears flowing down her cheeks, her hand pressed against her mouth to hold back sobs. He wasn't quite sure who moved, but it didn't matter. His arms were locked around her waist, her legs wrapped around his. Her mouth had found his, the taste of their combined tears mixing on their mouths. Neither planned on letting the other go, ever.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The End.


End file.
